


Legendary 20Year Reunion

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Ships Them, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shallura baby, Singing Keith (Voltron), Skii Resorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background hunay, background shallura - Freeform, college Reunion, snowfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “What happened to you, Keith?” Lance says quietly and Keith makes a confused sound with the back of his throat, “After graduation, you just...disappeared. I thought...I dunno, it was just so out of the sudden.”Keith waits a few seconds, clearing his mind before he speaks up. “Life, I guess? A few days after graduation Uncle Kolivan came back from his mission and offered me a job with the Marmora Agency in Alaska; constant flying and exploring the world, ya know, everything I dreamt of.”“Was it worth it?” Lance asks, curious and interested and Keith’s heart flutters at the realization that even though Keith knows he had hurt his team by his departure, there’s no resentment in Lance’s voice or eyes.Maybe the universe didn’t hate him that much.[Or the one where Keith goes to his old College Program Reunion after leaving for three years and realizes that some feelings haven't left him. He's detemrinated to do what he couldn't in graduation: confess to his old 'rival' and best friend from college, Lance McClain.]





	Legendary 20Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/gifts).



> Aaaaaaaaaah, okay, this is a mess, and I don't know how I came to this, but I really really really hope you enjoy this gift lxie, and there's something to rescue inside this mess.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! And Happy Holidays!!! Hope everyone is/had a great one!!!! <333
> 
> Get ready for pining Keith, snow, hot chocolate, blushy Lance and everyone being done with their shit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

 

Ah, Coran, you gorgeous gorgeous mustached man.

Keith stares at the invitation a little bit longer, turning it over from both sides. It’s a nice paper, he has to admit, but he’s not surprised because he remembers how Coran used to obsess over every single tiny details in everything he does.

He gotta love that man.

Keith reads it a second time, taking in the date, the description and the memories the invitation itself bring. Voltron had been one of the best experiences of his life and there’s not a day that goes by where he’s not grateful that he allowed his brother to drag him down to the University’s campus so he could enlist himself on the program all those years ago.

It had been hard at the beginning: meeting new people, working as a team with four strangers plus his brother, pointless rivalries and miscommunication for the first couple of weeks, but then something had shifted. The team became closer, slowly but steadily, strengthening a bond they didn’t know was there and it wasn’t long when they managed to surpass by score their predecessors on the program.

Voltron had been where he found friends and a second family, filled with laughter, adventure and challenges in every corner. There’s no doubt in Keith’s mind that Voltron had been one of the best periods of his life.

Which is why he’s not going.

 

* * *

 

“No.”

“ _Dude_.”

“No.”

“ _Keith_.”

Keith scoffs as he picks up his nephew, earning a happy squeal from the baby, before dropping him off on his lap and turning him towards Shiro, raising both of his chubby arms up in the process.

“No.” Keith repeats, using his nephew’s arms for emphasis and Shiro does not look amused.

“No!” Aaron repeats, giggling right after and earning a high five from his uncle.

“Hey, pick a side.” Shiro says, playfully poking his son’s nose before glaring up at his brother, “Don’t use my son against me. That’s low.”

Keith snorts loudly. “ _You’re_ low for calling me over from Alaska, making me think I was going to babysit my newphew while you guys went to the reunion when in reality it was a plot to make _me_ go to said reunion with you.”

Shiro smiles cheekily. “Aw, I didn’t mentioned that Mom and Dad offered to babysit Aaron for the weekend? Yeah, my bad.”

“I hate you, Takashi.”

“Keith, listen, I really think this is a great opportunity to reconnect with the entire team.” Shiro says, shifting closer to his brother’s side, offering a smile when his son coos and reaches for him, “You haven’t seen _or_ talked to them in three years.” Keith groans burying his face on top of Aaron’s head gently before he sighs and look up.

“I just, I don’t know? I left like a lifetime ago and they probably don’t even want to see me.” He shrugs, letting Shiro to take Aaron from his arms, “Pidge probably hates my guts for leaving like that and Hunk would just be awardkly polite because he’s too nice to be mean and Lance won’t even look at me, okay? Which, it’s _fine_ , it’s fine if he doesn’t want to look at me, I don’t want to look at him neither, so whatever, I’m just - what’s with that look, Takashi?”

Shiro rises his prosthetic arm in the air in mock surrender. He tries to look innocent but there’s a coy smirk on his lips and Keith’s not fooled. “I didn’t say anything. I’m just, you know, surprised that The Great Pilot Star Keith Kogane is scared of his own former teammate.”

Keith chokes. “ _What_.”

“It’s Lance, isn’t it?” Allura chimes in playfully as she walks into the living room, tightening her hair in a quick low ponytail as she leans down to coo at her son in Shiro’s lap, “Hi, baby, hi!”

“That’s so rude, I want a new family.” Keith deadpans, looking flatly at his sister-in-law.

“Okay, okay, back it up,” Shiro snorts, shaking his head in amusement as he leans back on the couch and arches an eyebrow to his little brother, “What are you exactly afraid of Lance?”

Keith throws his arms to the air, looking offended. “Me? Afraid of _Lance McClain_? You’re crazy! He was after my guts every second of the day, it was ridiculous.”

“Psh, I dunno, you both looked pretty damn close on our last year in the program.” Shiro hums, wiggling his eyebrows. “I mean, come on, it was clear that there was something going on between you two.”

“Shiro, not this again.” Keith groans, dropping his elbows on his knees as he leans forward and hides his face in his hands.

“I’m just saying, Lance and you both grew so much in your last year of college and even more so during the end of the program.” Shiro shrugs, face turning into confusion and a small hint of disappointment, “I just can’t figure it out why the heck nothing never happened?”

Keith huffs, dropping his hands from his face and letting them hang loosely between his knees. “Look, Lance and I were too different and yet too similar. We crashed and burned before anything happened. I just - He - !”

Keith groans before he lets out a defeated sigh. “Yeah, sure, I had...feelings, fine, you win. I really liked him but…” he hesitates, eyebrows furrowed together as if reliving the past before he closes his eyes, “It just wasn’t meant to be; maybe I was just a coward and blew it. It’s in the past now, nothing I can do.”

“If it is in the past, though,” Shiro says slowly, shooting a quick look towards Allura and continues when his wife nods back at him, “What’s holding you back? He’s still your friend, right? They are all still your friends.”

Keith pauses, lip caught between his lips. “But...it’s been so long, we all drifted apart; maybe they don’t, they don’t want to be my friends anymore?”

Both Shiro and Allura’s gaze soften at the confession. “Oh, Keith, that can’t be farther from the truth.” Allura says, reaching out to grab one of his hands, squeezing reassuringly.

“Some bonds are there to stay, lil bro.” Shiro says quietly, “Trust me, these ones are the real thing.”

Keith hums, lips pursed as he looks between the two of them before he snorts and a small smile grows on his lips.

“Yeah.” Keith answers softly, letting out a small chuckle, “Yeah, okay, maybe they are _.”_

“So, you’re going?” Allura asks gently, watching as Aaron breaks free from his father’s hold and crawls towards his uncle.

The three adults smile fondly at the display and Keith grins wide and happy when the baby finally makes it to his arms.

“Once a Paladin always a Paladin, huh?” Keith mumbles quietly, dropping a kiss on his nephew’s temple, “What do you say, Aaron? Should I?”

“Unca Keef, quizyka!” Aaron giggles happily, throwing his arms in the air and making the three adults to laugh.

“I’m an expert in baby talk and let me reassure you that that was definitely a _‘yes’_.” Allura says, eyebrows dancing playfully, making the young pilot to laugh.

“Seems like I have some packing to do then.”

 

* * *

 

Arus Resort looks the same.

Sure, okay, the creamy looking floor in the reception and the wooden one in the lobby area are new, but the environment is still warm and welcoming, no matter how many years go by. It feels like a blanket is being wrapped around him as soon as he steps into the place and Keith hadn’t realized how much he had missed it.

Arus Resort had always been Coran’s go-to place for their annual trip they used to have back in college. Every year without fail, a few weeks before Christmas, the Voltron team would go to the mountains and spend an entire weekend together.

 _‘Bonding exercise’_ , Coran used to call them. Keith finds it funny that a single place holds so many memories for him.

Some better than others.

“Keith Kogane!”

Keith jumps then, dropping his bags in one motion to raise his hands up in defense before a pair of big buffy arms are wrapped around his waist and lifts him off the floor effortlessly.

“I can’t believe it’s you!” The person holding him up shouts gleefully, squeezing him in mid air, “Dude, you have been MIA for so long! Oh, man, this is going to be awesome!”

“Wait, wait, wait, Hunk¡?” Keith shouts, cracking his neck to look behind him and he grins when he meets a familiar pair of amber eyes, “Oh my god, dude! I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Hunk barks a laugh, finally dropping Keith back on the floor carefully. “It’s the beard, isn’t it? Shay keeps telling me to shave it off but I know she loves it.”

Keith tilts his head, following where Hunk’s thumb is pointing at and he gasps when his eyes fall on a heavily pregnant woman, wavy dark hair up in a messy bun and making her way towards them with a smile.

“No, that is a lie and he knows it.” Shay declares as soon as she stands besides Hunk, slapping his arm playfully before she turns her head and meets his eyes. “Keith, it’s so good to see you again.”

Keith gapes, staring at the display in front of him before he beams. “Shay! No way, married and expecting? I can’t say that I’m surprised by this but I’m _definitely_ happy for you two!”

“Yeah, no one was actually surprised.” Shay giggles, shrugging her shoulders back.

“Talk for yourself, guys, I’m still pretty surprised I managed to get the chance to be the husband of someone as bright as you, my crystal.” Hunk says, lifting their intertwined hands up before dropping a sweet kiss on top of Shay’s tanned hand.

Shay blushes but smiles lovingly back at her husband. “Oh, Hunk.”

“Oh no, I’m having college flashbacks of PDA,” a new voice shouts from behind them, “I need to call my Uber back before the mushy stuff kills me.”

“Pidge!” Hunk shouts, not missing a beat before he repeats his actions and hugs the young woman, lifting her up in the air and twirling two times before he lets go, “Look at you, still small and sassy.”

“Hunk! Still strong and fluffy, I see.” Pidge teases back, nudging him on the ribs before greeting Shay with a soft hug and a small happy wave at her belly.

“Don’t forget the actual soul of the party!”

Pidge sighs, rolling her eyes exasperated. “Oh, yeah, and Matt’s here.”

“Matt, you made it!” Shiro cheers a few feet away from the group, running ahead to throw his flesh arm around the other man and pulling him to a side hug, “I thought you guys were going to be late?”

Keith turns his head to listen but then he yelps when someone punches him in the arm. He turns back, frowning upset before he meets Pidge’s eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him unimpressed.

“Pidge.” Keith nods solemnly.

Pidge nods back at him blanky. “Keith.”

Two seconds pass in silence before they burst into laughter.

“You ass! You turn into a ghost the last three years and just poof! Appear out of nowhere!” Pidge shakes her head, finally stepping in and hugging his middle, “I hate you, come here!”

Keith laughs, hugging Pidge back tightly and dodging her punch when he ruffles her hair playfully when they pull away. He’s about to offered a half-assed apology before the reception bell rings one more time and his attention is drawn back to the entrance.

His deep blue eyes meet a pair of softer ones and there’s this one painful moment that he forgets he needs air to live.

Lance stares right back at him, small patches of snow dripping from his hair and clothes as he stands in the middle of the reception. Three years and Lance still looks the same and yet not really.

‘Not really’ because his shoulders are broader and his jaw is sharper than before. He looks older, wiser and yet he still has the same dark tanned skin with the same map of starts he calls freckles spread over his nose and cheeks, with his classic short chocolate hair, looking as disheveled as always and that boyish happy grin on his lips.

It’s as if Keith’s staring straight at the past, back to when the very same image of Lance would be on his door room, ready for their study session and it would never fail to make Keith feel weak to his knees every time the brunet would so much smile at him.

Now, Lance beams at him with the same goddamn smile and Keith wonders if he had suddenly time traveled through time because his heart skips a beat and his knees have turned into jello.

“Mullet!” Lance shouts gleefully, throwing his duffle bag and suitcase to the floor before jumping on Keith, laughing when the other man shouts out in surprise, “ _Dude_! I didn’t know you were coming! You’re back from the death!”

 _‘Breathe, breathe, it’s just Lance. Lance with still bright blue eyes and beaming smile,’_ Keith thinks, holding his breath as Lance squeezes him tight, _‘I mean, what, no, this is dumb Lance with lanky frame and dumb laugh and broad shoulders and firm chest and I need to throw myself off this mountain oh my god, brain.’_

“Lance, you’re suffocating him.” Hunk chuckles, slowly prying Lance’s arms off Keith, “Let him breath, buddy.”

“Let him choke, so he may need CPR.” Pidge giggles and yelps when Hunk shoves her.

“Hey, Lance, I see you’re still loud as ever, huh?” Keith smiles, waving his hand weakly towards the brunet, stomach doing a sharp flip when Lance’s grin just grow wider.

“Psh, yeah, as if you haven’t missed me.” Lance jokes before turning to greet the rest of the group, cheering loudly and cooing when he gets to Shay and starts chatting away with her belly.

Keith smiles softly at the display, before he looks around him. It’s a nice feeling, being surrounded by people who care and love you despite being so long since they have last seen each other.

From Hunk with his beaming proud smile as he joins Lance into leaning down and cooing at his unborn child, Pidge not even a feet away, shaking her head in amusement but with a small fond smile in her lips as she talks with Shay about how ridiculous men in love can be, to Shiro and Matt, barking laugh after laugh as they go back in their memory lane with Allura giggling besides them at their past adventures, still looking amused no matter how many times she had hear the same stories.

Keith’s chest feels warm and he allows himself to admit that maybe Shiro had been right.

“Man, this is so wild! I can’t believe everyone’s here!” Lance cheers, grin wide and excited as he slaps Hunk’s back next to him, “Even Matt is here!” he shouts, punching playfully at the older man in the arm.

“Even Matt is here to party, bitches!” Matt echoes, throwing his arms in the air and the group laughs.

“It sure feels like the good old days.” Allura hums quietly, leaning against Shiro who nods contentedly.

Pidge clears her throat loudly, nodding pleased when she catches the group’s attention before she looks around and blinks owlishly at Lance.

“Hey, Lance, where is _your_ plus one?” She asks then, hands behind her back as she leans forward innocently and Lance arches an eyebrow at her before he shrugs.

“Nowhere; I didn’t bring one.”

“Lance McClain without a date? What is this alternative reality?” Matt gasps loudly, hand over his chest before he lets himself fall backwards towards Shiro.

Shiro catches his best friend easily. “Professor Slav was right! Oh, the irony!”

“Stop, you guys are so embarrassing.” Lance whines, rubbing the side of his head in mock annoyance, “I’m just, ya know, being a bachelor! Enjoying the view and experiencing life’s wonders!”

“Oh, sure, sure, life’s wonders.” Hunk snorts, raising his hands in mock surrender when Lance glares at him.

“I need new friends.”

“What a funny coincidence because Keith also didn’t bring a plus one.” Allura steps in nudging Keith on the side with a wide grin.

Keith blinks and looks bewildered. “I was supposed to bring one?”

“Definitely no.” Pidge says under her breath near Hunk’s ear, who laughs in conspiracy with her.

“You didn’t?” Lance asks, almost as if bewildered by the news but there’s a gleam in his eyes, something bright and excited but Keith can read into it before Coran literally crashes into him from behind and squeezes himself in until he’s in the middle of the group.

Keith grumples as he pulls himself straight, and blinks when a tanned hand is held out in front of him, a silent offer of help. He looks up, a sudden lump in his throat when he meets Lance’s gaze.

“You okay there, Samurai?” Lance asks, arching an playful eyebrow at him and Keith huffes, his own grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he takes Lance’s hand and straightens up.

They hold into each other for less than a second but damn, does it leave a nice warmth inside Keith’s chest. Keith looks away, hand clenching tightly for a few seconds before he lets it loose when the comforting weight of Lance’s hand against his own disappears.

“Alright, Generation Cub!” Coran shouts, making Keith to snap his attention back to the man, “Your rooms are ready for you to settle in before our first activity!” He announces happily, nodding at them to follow him, starting to spread out some of the keys in his hands.

“I still don’t know why we are named _‘cubs’_ ,” Pidge grumbles to no one in particular, picking up her backpack from the floor, “I mean, I know we are the youngest generation but it’s still so unfair?”

Hunk pats her head. “Let it go, Pidge.”

“Never! I want to be a full lioness!”

Keith snorts, shaking his head as he starts walking forward, most of the group already ahead of him, before someone wraps their arm around his shoulder and Keith freezes when he turns and meets Lance’s face near his own.

“Let’s go, Mullet! You’re walking so slow now.” Lance says, arching a playful eyebrow at him, “I thought you were supposed to be the fastest one on the team? Or did the years got you rusty?”

Oh, please, universe, let Keith survive the weekend.

 

* * *

 

The universe hates Keith, he knows that now.

Keith drops his bag on the floor near the bed and nods in acknowledgment when Lance finally stands next to him, both of them staring at the single queen size bed in their assigned room.

One would think that Coran, one of the most detailed men in the world, would book a few more rooms for those who would come to the reunion alone, with no plus ones _because some people are single, Coran._

But no. Coran the gorgeous man didn’t book any rooms with double beds or even a bunk bed and _yes_ , Coran the gorgeous man decided that the best arrangement for the only two single guys of Gen Cub was to put them in the same room.

“Well,” Lance says casually, breaking the silence with a shrug as he walks forward, “I mean, the resort might be bitchy about changing rooms but at least they leave chocolate behind.”

Lance raises the small wrapped square from one of the pillows in the middle and Keith can only blink in blankly at him before he snorts and barks a laugh.

“God, you haven’t change a thing, have you?” Keith chuckles, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, “Still looking at the bright side of everything, huh?”

“Hey, it’s one of my talents, my dude.” Lance says proudly, puffing his chest out for dramatics, flashing Keith a quick wink that makes the other to shake his head.

“It was always one of your qualities, yeah,” Keith agrees easily, gaze softening and smile growing before it turns into a teasing smirk, “Besides being annoying and loud, of course.”

“Oh, says the mullet man stuck in the eighties!” Lance shouts, throwing one of the pillows towards the laughing man.

God, has Keith really travel back in time? Has it really been three years? He feels like he’s back in his old dorm room, laying on the ground with Lance with books and papers spread all over them as they laugh and giggle about inside jokes and the recent gossip.

“Wasn’t that Professor Akira? You know, the one with the real mullet?” Keith asks instead, throwing the pillow back at the brunet before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dude, Professor Akira is a godsent piece of heaven, he can have a mullet and actually rock it,” Lance shrugs, slapping away the pillow with an exaggerated battle yelp, “Hah, missed! And besides, P Akira was part of the eighties. He has a permit to have a mullet.”

“Sounds to me you just still have a crush on Professor Akira.” Keith says playfully, sitting on the other side of the bed and wiggling his eyebrows towards the blushing brunet.

“I mean, duh? Don’t fool yourself, mullet, P Akira was the crush of half the campus.”

Keith shrugs, throwing himself back and groaning contently when his back meets the soft comforter of the bed. “I don’t know, Professor Isamu was actually my favorite. If I didn’t know I was gay at the time, he would have been my awakening.”

“Professor Isamu, really?” Lance hums, tilting his head to side side in thought as he rubs his chin, “That kinda makes sense? Le gasp, Keith, you were after a married man?”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘le gasp’ out loud, you nerd.” Keith deadpans, “And no, I wasn’t after anyone, because then that would mean you were after Professor Akira.”

“I mean, sure, the dude was hella hot for someone in their mid forties but I knew P Isamu pretty much would fail me in his class if I even dared to wink at P Akira.”

“I would fail you too if you were winking at my husband, to be honest.”

“I would fail you too bleh bleh blah,” Lance mocks, waving his hand in the air and yelping when Keith slaps the hands away from his face.

They lay on the bed in silence and Keith takes advantage of the few seconds of peace to gather his thoughts and slow down his heartbeat.

It’s been three years. His heart can’t be this excited for this dumbass, there’s no way. He was no longer a teen who would blush and stutter whenever Lance would smile at him or touched him.

Yet, here he is being a lovestruck dumbass.

“What happened to you, Keith?” Lance says quietly and Keith makes a confused sound with the back of his throat, “After graduation, you just...disappeared. I thought...I dunno, it was just so out of the sudden.”

Keith waits a few seconds, clearing his mind before he speaks up. “Life, I guess? A few days after graduation Uncle Kolivan came back from his mission and offered me a job with the Marmora Agency in Alaska; constant flying and exploring the world, ya know, everything I dreamt of.”

“Was it worth it?” Lance asks, curious and interested and Keith’s heart flutters at the realization that even though Keith knows he had hurt his team by his departure, there’s no resentment in Lance’s voice or eyes.

Maybe the universe didn’t hate him that much.

“For a while. It lasted about two years kind-ish before Shiro called me one night and told me Aaron had been born.” Keith smiles at the memory, Shiro’s excited shouts from the phone still echoing inside him as if it had been yesterday, “I flew the entire night right after the call and when I finally met Aaron, early in the next morning, I just...I couldn’t leave for long, I guess? I wanted to be part of his life somehow.”

Keith pauses and sneaks a glance towards the brunet, stomach twisting pleasantly when he sees that Lance’s attention is still on him only. He had missed this, how easy and comfortable was to talk with Lance about anything and know that he’s being listened to.

“So, I decided to visit more often; not just Christmas or a few birthdays. I wanted Aaron to know who his Uncle was and not just by calls or photos, I wanted to be there for him.” Keith chuckles, smile turning fond at the thought of his nephew, “Seems like it worked, because he knows for sure who _‘Unca Keef’_ is, but I have my suspicions it's only because of the toys I keep bringing him every visit.”

Lance shares his laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “Lucky little guy; so that’s why I see a new toy every time I visit them, huh?”

Keith shrugs sheepishly. “Guilty as charged.”

Lance hums before he frowns slightly. “Does that mean you are still living in Alaska?” He asks quietly and Keith stays silent for a few moments before he answers.

“I mean, I still live there but...it’s different now. My family is here; Mom, Dad, Shiro, Allura, Aaron.” Keith sighs, “I didn’t know how much I had missed them until one night when Aaron just wouldn’t let go of me. It took at least half an hour for him to let go and another half for him to stop crying.”

“The little guy really loves and misses you.” Lance says gently, offering a sad smile, “It must be really hard to say goodbye every time, huh?”

Keith groans. “You have no idea. It breaks my heart every single time Aaron sniffs sadly when I leave.”

“Why don’t you come back home then?”

Keith turns his head sharply back at Lance, eyes wide in surprise. Lance stares back at him unwavering, waiting patiently for Keith’s answer.

 _‘You.’_ Keith thinks in his head, _‘You and the mistakes I did that made me lose you.’_

“I uh, I don’t know.” Keith answers softly instead, wetting his lips before he continues, “I know you guys still hang out with Shiro and Allura and it wasn’t fair for me to just crash into your lives after three years of radio silence and - and I don’t know, I didn’t want you all to feel obligated to deal with me or something.”

Lance tenses and pushes himself off the bed, leaning on his forearm to glare down at Keith. “You thought I - _we_ wouldn’t want to see you? Want you to stay and be back home?”

Keith looks away, index finger starting to rub against his thumb anxiously. “I thought you guys were done with me, I dunno.”

“You’re so stupid, Keith.”

Keith splutters, turning his head to see Lance and the brunet welcomes him with a steady glare. “Keith, you are part of your team, our _family_ , of course we wanted - _want_ to see you. I mean, you saw them just now! Neither Hunk or Pidge managed be a foot apart from you for more than just a few minutes! They missed you like crazy!”

Keith opens his mouth and swallows. “Only Hunk and Pidge?” He echoes and Lance frowns confused before the edge of his ears turn red with embarrassment, the side of his neck quickly following suit but Lance is quick to slap his hand over it to hide it.

“I uh, I mean, Hunk and Pidge, also Shay and Matt, of course and uh,” Lance chuckles softly, smile nervous and shy as he looks back at Keith and shrugs, “and _me_. I missed you like crazy too; who knew I could miss a mullet, right? I was surprised too, don’t worry.”

Keith laughs, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he rubs his neck embarrassed. “I, uh, I guess you are right. It was stupid to think that.”

Lance nods strongly, gaze determined and firm as he stares down at Keith. “Once a Paladin, always a Paladin.”

Keith snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “Hear, hear.” He says, raising his hand as if holding an invisible glass.

They share a chuckle, the air losing its tension before Lance hums to catch his attention. “Just think about it.” Lance offers a small shy smile, “There’s no need for more goodbyes if you stay.”

Keith hums, offering a smile and opens his mouth to answer before the hard loud knocking coming from their door makes them jump in surprise. It’s not two seconds later that the entire gang’s voices appear behind the door.

“Hey, Dumb and Dumber, come out already! We’re not getting any younger here!” Pidge shouts exasperated, “I’m not missing the snowboarding competition because of you two!”

“Pidge, they are supposed to be about team building, you know, like old times -”

Pidge’s voice cuts Hunk off. “I know! Which is why I’m yelling at them to get a move on! I need to beat Professor Gremlin!”

“Professor Darell.” Shiro corrects tiredly.

“Did I stutter, Shiro? No, I didn’t.”

“Jesus, we are coming! Meet you at the lobby!” Lance shouts back, rolling his eyes as he stands up and stretches his arms over his head, “Alright, come on, Mullet. Let’s get ready before Pidge comes back and kicks her way into our room.”

“She can’t -”

“She can; don’t fool yourself, Keith.”

“I can dream.”

“It’s a nice thought, now come on! Up you go, we got the whole weekend to enjoy and I need to make up for the time I didn’t get to make fun of you these last three years.”

“Oh, joy, can’t wait.” Keith says flatly and yelps when Lance shoves him hard, almost making him fall of the bed, “ _Ow! Motherfu -_ ”

 

* * *

 

Keith grumbles and curses as he tries to take off the safety straps on his snowboard. The sun is slowly setting behind them and Coran had finally called it quits, the three teams dropping to the floor exhausted but every single member with a content smile on their faces.

Well, all but Professor Alfor and Professor Zarkon, who seem pretty determined to see who is the best with the skis, both seniors shoving and pushing each other as if they were still teenagers in college.

Keith rolls his eyes when he sees his old mentor push the other Professor roughly, cackling while it before yelping when Profesor Zarkon strikes back, hard enough for both of them to fall to the snow.

He shakes his head, mind traveling in time to when his mentor had compared himself and Professor Zarkon with Lance and him.

He told Keith that the dynamic between Lance and him was a unique one, something that reminded him of his own bond with his teammate; that it was a something that couldn’t be forced and that with time and patience, it could become one of his most treasured friendships.

Keith remembers nodding along during the speech with a blank expression, not wanting to be rude with his own mentor, but he had laughed mockingly on the inside. It had seemed so foreign and weird the mere thought of Lance and him being friends when they spent the entire first weeks bickering and cursing at each other every chance they got.

Now, years later, Keith understand his mentor’s words.

Keith sits on the ground comfortably, playing with the snow around him with his gloves and nods as a greet when a few of his friends join him quietly; Shiro sitting next to him while Pidge and Matt sat on in his other side.

He sees on the corner of his eye as the entire team of Gen 80 leaves the practice area and heads towards the resort, both Professors Isamu and Akira leading the way with Doctor Sven and Miss Fala while Professor Tsuyoshi rolls his eyes when Professor Darell keeps ranting about his loss against Pidge.

Meanwhile the rest of Gen 10x just stare unamused at their own teammates keep wrestling on the snow, gossiping and mocking them playfully along with Coran, the loudest of them being Professor Gyrgan while Professor Trigel just nods along and laugh quietly with Professor Blaytz’s husband..

Keith looks around, wondering where Professor Blaytz had run off to but then a shout catches his attention. He turns to the right, eyes falling on a pair a few feet away from them and he sees Professor Blaytz, clutching his stomach as he laughs and tries to help Lance to get up from the snow, only to explode in another fit of laughter after every failed attempt of Lance trying to even stand.

Lance is skilled in snowboarding, but skiing is not one of his talents. It’s beyond Keith on why the heck the brunet decided to challenge his old mentor into a ski competition when the senior has been skiing since he was in diapers.

Keith settles down to watch them for a few minutes, enjoying the amusing display. Lance falls flat on his face against the snow yet again a few tries later and when Keith’s first instinct is to laugh fondly, a happy warmth spreading over his chest, that’s when he knows.

He _knows_.

Keith gasps loudly then, ignoring Shiro’s pained yelp when Keith slaps his arm and how his brother moves away from him, grumbling under his breath.

“Holy shit, I’m _pining_.”

Pidge looks up at that, arching an eyebrow at him in question as she continues to chew her energy bar but her hands flying all over the place as if talking. Matt steps in then.

“Pidge says ‘ _What? Was that supposed to be a secret or what?_ ’” he pauses, nodding a few times before he continues, “She also says that Shiro and Hunk owe her five bucks.”

“Hey now, I bet that he would _still_ be pining.” Shiro whines and looks startled when Pidge shakes her index finger in his face before she swallows.

“Nah-huh, you said that he would _know_ he was still pining, but I said that he would be pining _and wouldn't know._ ” Pidge smirks smugly, “Pay up, loser.”

“I need new friends and a new brother.” Keith mumbles under his breath, elbows on the snow board as he rubs his head. “I’m having a crisis here.”

“Psh, you are fine.” Pidge waves off, nodding in greeting at Hunk as the man walks towards them, “Hey, Hunk, guess what? You owe me five bucks.”

Hunk blinks, arching an eyebrow in confusion before his gaze falls on Keith and then he turns back to Pidge. “He realized he was still pining and didn’t know?”

“Yup.”

“Ugh, fine, I will give you your fives back in the Resort.”

“Hunk! What the hell!” Keith shouts, scowling before throwing a messy snowball at the man.

“Hey, guys,” Shay says, appearing behind Hunk, “Lance is complaining about his ‘burnt and yet frozen face’, does anyone know where the first aid…” she pauses, eyeing Keith from the corner of her eye, “Keith, are you okay?”

Hunk shrugs. “Keith’s still pining.”

“ _And didn’t know_.” Pidge adds gleefully.

“Ah, so Pidge won, huh?” Shay giggles and offers a small apology smile when Keith curses loudly.

He tries to bury himself in the snow after that.

It doesn’t work out.

 

* * *

 

Keith took refuge in his own room after his revelation, which would have been stupid for anyone else if his goal was to get away from his epiphany of still being madly in love with Lance only to come to the room he shares with said man, but thankfully, Lance had disappeared after the competition, allowing Keith to distract himself and not focus on his stupid feelings for handsomes Cuban men.

So, Keith’s minding his business, reading a book inside his room, all alone near the window, not bothering anyone. And yet he’s scared half to death when his room’s door swings wide open out of nowhere.

“Hey, loser! What’s the game plan?”

Keith can’t catch a break.

“What the heck are you talking about now, Pidge?” Keith asks, eyebrows furrowed half annoyed and confused. He drops his book on the coffee table in front of him as he eyes the way Pidge, Matt and Shiro walk into his room nonchalantly, his brother having the decency to at least close the door behind him.

Pidge rolls her eyes, flopping herself into the middle of the bed as she throws her arms wide open in the air. “The game plan, Keith! Your plan to woo Lance _again_ and finally be _boyfriends_.”

That whole sentence brings about five more questions and Keith’s not sure which one to address first. He doesn’t have the time to even choose before Matt steps in, grin wide and mischievous.

“Keith, buddy, listen to me, I know just what you need to do -”

“Imma stop you right there, Matt, and forbid you to corrupt my brother with your game plan.” Shiro says, pushing Matt by the shoulder until the man sits on the edge of the bed.

Pidge snickers. “More like _gay_ plan, hah.”

Matt beams at his sister, high fiving her while cheering loudly, all while Shiro just shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“Guys, I legit don’t know what you’re talking about, but get out.” Keith deadpans, looking unamused at the trio.

Pidge lifts her head at that. “Keith, no, we gotta talk about how you’re going to woo Lance! Make him fall into your arms and then you must _cradle_ him.”

“Oh god, stop bringing that time up, it was freshman year and he had a _concussion_.”

“ _Cradle_.”

Matt shakes his hands, waving the pointless argument off easily. “Keith, it’s simple: you like Lance right?”

Keith blushes, taking a step back in surprise and embarrassment before he looks away and rubs the side of his neck,  hating the way he can feel his own heartbeat at the mention of the brunet.

“Yes.”

“Then you gotta tell him,” Shiro says strongly, “No more hiding, lil bro, you gotta own this and go after what you want.”

“Which is Lance, if that wasn’t clear.” Matt pipes in, smiling boyishly.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Guys, be real, there’s no way we are in the alternative reality where Lance actually likes me back.”

Three pairs of eyes blink flatly at him before Matt snorts.

“God, you are blind,” Matt shakes his head, patting Shiro on the shoulder, “I’m sorry I doubted you when you warned me.”

“I told you.”

“Stop that.” Keith scowls, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the pair.

Pidge snorts. “Okay, so Keith’s clueless, no surprise -”

“Come _on_.”

“Here’s the actual game plan for this weekend, gather up!”

The small group huddle up, making a small circle on the bed. Keith looks unsure and sneaks a glance towards the door.

“Guys, what if Lance comes back?”

The trio shares a look before they wave his worries off. “Believe me, he’s a little busy at the moment with his own planning.”

“ _What_.”

“So, wooing 101: compliments.”

 

* * *

 

Having Lance sleeping next to him takes him back.

Keith stares at the ceiling, lips slightly pursed as he notices the lack of plastic stars glued to it like his old dorm room used to have. He remembers that all his friends used to complain about them, whenever sleepovers were at his dorm, but Lance never did. Not once.

Instead, the brunet would count them, over and over and just make random ‘new-found’ constellations with them, Keith adding his own by his side and suddenly they would have their own galaxy, their own star map that no one else knew about.

Lance’s breathing next to him makes him turn his gaze away from the blank ceiling, eyes falling on Lance’s face as the brunet sleeps deeply, half of his face buried in the pillow.

It should feel foreign sleeping with Lance after all those years apart and yet, neither of them had hesitate to jump on the bed, settling down almost instantly and talking in the dark until Lance’s words got slower, quieter and then his soft snores started echoing around the room not long after.

Keith sighs tiredly, shifting until he’s laying on his side to get a better look of Lance. He feels like a creep, watching the man he’s in love with sleep in the middle of the night but he can’t really help himself, not when Lance mumbles incoherent words under his breath, snuggling closer to the bed’s warmth innocently and Keith’s heart aches.

 _“Do you regret anything?”_ Lance’s words from earlier in the night echoe inside his head, _“Do you regret anything from college?”_

Graduation night had passed through his mind almost instantly, and he had told Lance so, quietly as if the wall themselves had ears.

 _“Just one thing,”_ Keith had said, _“One thing I didn’t do and I should have.”_

Lance had stayed quiet for a few seconds, making Keith believe he had fallen asleep but then the silence broke with a soft almost inaudible _‘same’_ and it had felt like there was a weight off Keith’s shoulders for some unknown reason.

Neither of them had voiced those regrets.

Keith sighs at the memory before he puts his attention back to Lance. He reaches out, holding his breath as he slowly and gently traces the side of his back hand against Lance’s cheek, lips twitching fondly when the brunet leans unconsciously towards the touch.

 _‘Please,’_ he thinks, calling for the universe or anything out there that might hear him, _‘Please, just give me this. If it is right for both of us, please, let it happen.’_

Nothing answers him, as expected, but Lance shifts, groaning softly as he moves and Keith quickly pulls back, not wanting to overpass an invisible boundary. He was being enough creppy for the night, he didn’t need for Lance to wake up and freak out because of him.

Keith holds his breath as he waits but Lance doesn’t wake up. He exhales softly, closing his eyes as he turns back and lays on his back.

 _‘I might not have a solid game plan,’_ He thinks, recalling every lesson his friends had boomed him with earlier, _‘But I’m not letting him go without a fight again.’_

Keith can do this.

 

* * *

 

Keith can’t do this.

Sleeping with your crush is one thing; there’s a wall, an invisible wall at the start and sometimes there’s even a pillow in between, setting the mute agreement of friendship and nothing more.

But, _God_ , does the universe love playing with Keith’s heart.

Keith taps his fingers against the bed’s surface, eyes firmly on the ceiling as he tries not to breathe and disturb the sleeping brunet on his chest.

Keith hates his life.

Lance stirs, grumbling under his breath before he snuggles closer to Keith’s side, top of his head tucked below Keith’s chin and sighs contently once he settles down.

Keith loves his life.

He has no idea, not a single _clue_ on how he ended up in this position with Lance but it’s not like he’s openly complaining. Keith does fight with himself, though, arguing inside his mind if he should wake up Lance and face an awkward moment or just sneak his way out without waking up Lance and miss the rare opportunity of cuddling with him.

This is why Keith is not at making good decisions.

The opportunity is stolen from him in the end, because it’s Lance himself who wakes up on his own, slowly groaning as he stirs and stretches his legs below the blankets before he sighs contently, flopping his head back on Keith.

Keith waits, feeling like fainting when Lance starts turning his head towards him but honestly, it could also be because of the lack of air.

Lance blinks slowly, raising one hand to rub his right eye while yawning loudly and smacking his lips together. It takes a second and then he’s frowning confused around him before his eyes settle down on Keith’s.

Keith offers a small shy smile along with a weak hand wave as a greeting. Lance frowns deepens, as if processing before his eyes widen and yelps, pushing himself back from Keith’s chest and crawling back on the bed, putting enough distance between the two.

“Keith!” Lance shouts, ears red in embarrassment, “ _Keith_! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t  mean -! I’m - Did I drool on you? Oh man, I did, didn’t I? I’m sorry!”

Keith shakes his head, looking as bewildered as Lance sounds. “No, no! It’s fine, Lance, you didn’t...drool on me or anything.” He smiles, trying to ease the brunet’s panic, “Dude, it’s fine, relax, okay? It’s not as if we weren’t friends; these things had happened before, remember? College?”

Lance cringes slightly and Keith frowns in concern but before he can voice it, Lance’s smile is back on his face and he rubs the back of his head.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, right, you...have a point there, Samurai, hah.” Lance chuckles weakly, turning to reach for his phone on the nightstand behind him, “What time is it anyways - Oh! Well, looks like we still have an hour before Coran calls us all to breakfast.” He looks up, meeting Keith’s eyes. “Uh, wanna take the first shower?”

Keith nods numbly and throws the blankets off him. He wanted to keep cuddling, damn it but fine, whatever, _fine_. It’s not like Keith’s suffering in silence or anything.

He heads towards the bathroom, door barely closed behind him before he hears a muffled scream coming from the bedroom.

“ _Lance_ ¡?” Keith pops his head back out, eyes wide and startled when Lance visually jumps back, sitting straight on the bed with a wide grin.

“Hey, hey yo, hey, I’m good, I saw a...a spider, yeah, ugly thing, ew but uh, it’s gone now, yeah.” Lance rambles, hands playing with each other before he notices what he’s doing and he drops them to his lap, oblivious of the way his hands start twisting the sheets nervously instead. “Gone, gone it is. Like you should be. Go shower, leave, bye, have a nice shower.”

“What -”

Keith can’t finish his own question before a pillow is thrown at him and Keith yelps, closing the bathroom’s door as a reflex. He hears the pillow hit the door before it falls and then Lance’s voice comes through behind the door.

_“Have a nice shower I said!”_

Well, okay then.

 

* * *

 

“Lance, I don’t think we will get out of this alive.”

Lance’s breath hitches at Keith’s quiet confession, head turning back to face him sharply and he stares down at him full of determination and promise.

“Don’t talk like that.” Lance whispers, scooting closer to Keith’s side and suppressing a shiver that runs down his back when the snowbank he’s leaning on slips some now on his jacket’s opening. “We will get out of this, Keith. I promise you, we will _live_.”

“We are trapped, Lance.” Keith reminds quietly, frowning in worry, “The snow is falling harder on us and we are _all alone_.”

Lance bites his lip, eyes looking around them for a way out but Keith knows it’s useless. He doesn’t know how long they have been hiding, avoiding the danger that stalked them just behind their snowbank, but Keith knows their time is running out.

“Okay,” Lance breathes out, eyes back on his teammate and Keith shivers at the fire in Lance’s bright blue eyes, “Here’s the plan; at the count of three, we are both going to scream but _you are_ the only one who is going to leave the bank and run towards the enemy to create a diversion.”

Keith nods, a small smile growing on his lips. “Which will leave them confused for why it’s only me and then _you_ attack from behind.”

Lance grins back at him and winks. “You got it, Samurai.”

Keith takes a deep breath before he nods seriously. “It was a pleasure fighting by your side, Sharpshooter.”

“Right back you, Samurai.” Lance holds out his hand and Keith wraps his own around it firmly, squeezing a little, “May the force be with you.”

Keith’s serious face almost breaks, the corner of his lips twitching amused. “Nerd.” He whispers and snickers when Lance sticks his tongue childishly at him.

“See you on the other side.”

“Stop quoting your obsessions.” Keith hisses exasperated and Lance waves him off.

“I always knew either Star Wars or Hamilton would be my last words.”

Keith limits himself to roll his eyes before throwing himself out of their snowbank, mouth open to start their plan. He’s spotted almost instantly and the attacks began.

“What is this, my lovely crowd!? Team Cub has made a move but it seems like it’s only Red Cub on the battlefield!” Coran’s booming voice appears not a second later, narrating the events in front of him as the rest of the teams that had been disqualified stand behind the man, “Red Cub runs! He runs like his forsaken title in as Voltron’s fastest Paladin and boy, does he show it! Look at him go, dodging every snowball thrown his way!”

Coran gasps, loud and dramatic when one of the balls graces Keith’s shoulder. “Oh no! That was almost a direct hit! Remember, my lovely audience, one hit it all it takes to be disqualified. Would Generation Cub will be able to endure Generation Senior’s attack?”

The audience behind Coran mumble among themselves, placing bets already on the future winner of the competition. It’s not a hard choice on who to bet on when the other team Lance and Keith are challenging for the throne are Professor Isamu and Akira, known as the Legendary Couple inside the program.

“Red Senior is merciless!” Coran shouts in astonishment, wincing in sympathy as Keith tries to dodge the snowballs Professor Isamu keeps throwing at him flawlessly and grinning victoriously when his husband joins him, “Look at that! Black Senior not so far behind! Look at _them_ combining their power to take out the poor Red Cub!”

“You can do this, Keith!” Pidge shouts, clapping her hands in cheer, the rest of their team joining in, as Generation 80 cheer for their own teammates.

“Wipe the snow with their bodies, Isamu!” Professor Darell screams, grinning excitedly and missing the few concern looks the rest of their group send his way.

Coran blinks before he goes back to the competition. “Will Red Cub manage to survive this rough and hard attack? Will this be yet another victory for Black and Red Senior on our Annual Snow Fight Competition?” The man hums, stroking his ginger mustache as he narrows his eyes, “There’s something missing, my lovely audience, where exactly is the Blue Cub?”

Almost in queue, Lance jumps from the other side of the battlefield, the opposite way from where their original hiding place had been. Barely a second of surprise took from both Professors to acknowledge his presence but it was long enough for Lance to throw the last shot.

One big snowball hits them both on the chest, Professor Isamu getting hit first before Professor Akira, and both adults stare in shock at the turns of events.

There’s a pregnant silence before their entire group explodes.

“And the crowd goes wild, wild it goes! For the first time in years the Mighty Power Couple of Voltron is dethroned by their successors!” Coran shouts into his fist, shaking Pidge next to him with his free hand, “Incredible, amazing, mind blowing event we just witnessed, my friends! Espectacular!”

Keith cheers, adrenaline still pumping into his veins as he throws his fist in the air in victory and yelps in surprise when Lance throws himself at Keith, arms warped around his neck.

“Keith! Keith, we did it!” Lance shouts, a bubbly happy laugh escaping his lips and making Keith to melt in his hold, “We won! We actually won!”

“Why you sound so surprised?” Keith shouts back, laughing when Lance shrugs innocently.

“Hey, I was trying to stay positive!”

“Good game, you too.” Akira says, dusting some snow off his sleeves before shaking Keith’s gloved hand firmly and smiles widely at the pair, “Your teamwork is exceptional and it was a pleasure to compete with you.”

Isamu shrugs, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist to pull him closer before flashing both Lance and Keith a grin. “Gotta say, I’m not used to losing, but I’m not surprised much because it’s you two.”

Akira nods besides him. “You two have always made a good team. We’re proud of both of you, you have come so far.”

The young adults look surprise at the praise but they both smile sheepishly back at their former Professors.

“Thank you, Professor Akira.” Keith says quietly while Lance goes all the way to express his happiness.

“The Sharpshooter and Samurai of Voltron at your service, old men.” Lance shouts proudly, doing a small ridiculous bow.

“Hey, watch it.” Isamu scolds, a mocking glare in place but a playful smirk in the corner of his lips. “Youth these days, no respect, I swear.”

Akira chuckles, shaking his head and patting his husband on the shoulder. “Let them celebrate, love. We will get them next year.”

Akira turns, catching Keith’s curious eyes before he winks at him, head tilt to the side to montion Lance and Keith flushes when his old professor send him a knowing glance.

When Lance asks why Keith’s face is red as his jacket, Keith blames it on the cold.

 

* * *

 

Keith fingers moves smoothly around the foggy window, small silly doodles being drawn against it as his mind run wild.

The entire day had been amazing. From breakfast to their Snow Fight Competition, everything has been exciting and fun.

Then why does he feels like a failure?

Keith sighs, hand leaving the glass to run it through his hair. He knows why, and it’s no secret; the entire day he has been trying to use every other advice his friends had given him the night before but nothing seems to work.

Is Keith just shit when it comes to flirting or Lance too oblivious? The world may never know, but what Keith knows, right now, is that he has failed and he might lose Lance yet again.

He can’t seem to get the timing right.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Keith looks up startled, eyes meeting his old mentor’s warm ones. Alfor arches an eyebrow at him teasingly and Keith snickers weakly.

“Are my thoughts _that_ interesting?”

Alfor chuckles, shaking his head in amusement and old exasperation as he sits next to his former protégé, settling down the acoustic guitar in his hand against the wall near him.

Keith eyes the guitar for a second before he smiles. “Can’t be apart from Lady Altea?”

Alfor puffs his chest proudly. “I don’t go anywhere that she doesn’t go, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know, you even brought it to Shiro and Allura’s wedding.” Keith teases, laughing when his former mentor blushes sheepishly.

“Oh, come on! Who needs a wedding band when they have me?”

“ _Pffft_!”

They laugh quietly, trying not to disturb any guests around them in the lobby. The background of the fire crackling in the fireplace is a soothing sound for them both, allowing them to relax more on their seats near the window.

Keith sighs, small faint chuckles dimming as he takes a few deep breaths and then he looks back outside one more time, eyebrows furring themselves slightly but not as hard as before as he gets lost in his own thoughts.

Alfor must have notice the change because he shifts closer to the other man’s side and nudges him by the shoulder. “Come on, kiddo; what’s on your mind?”

Keith huffs, rolling his eyes as he pulls one of his legs up and rests his cheek against his knee. “What makes you think there’s anything on my mind?”

“You have that constipated look on your face.” Alfor says nonchalantly while pointing at Keith’s face, “The very same one you used to do whenever you were brooding back in the program.”

Keith pushes the finger off his face before he purses his lips. “I don’t brood.”

“Okay, Batman.”

Keith snorts but doesn’t answer. He stays quiet, lower lip caught between his lips in deep thought before he nods gently and looks back at his former mentor’s face. Alfor nods back at him silently, eyes patient.

“I just - I feel like I can’t get it right, you know?” Keith shrugs helplessly, “I tried for so long to convince myself I was so over these feelings but the second I saw him, they hit me like a truck and I’m ...I don’t know what more can I do to fix what I did in the past, to prove him that I care and want to be with him.”

Keith sighs sadly. “I just...I guess I’m scared that maybe I’m too late.”

There’s no need to say names or even the issue at hand. Alfor nods along, a knowing spark in his soft blue eyes, resembling awfully a lot to Allura’s ones. It sometimes blows Keith’s mind how similar father and daughter are.

“You don’t need to mend the past, Keith.” Alfor says quietly, “You just have to own it, make it yours so then you can rise above it and fix what you believe it’s broken.”

“But how?” Keith mumbles grounchily, “I tried everything my friends told me to do and nothing seems to work. Words don’t come out right and my moves are awkward and forced. It’s - _I’m_ a disaster.”

“Well, you always sucked at flirting, we knew that.” Alfor shrugs, waving off Keith’s unamused glare, “But you don’t need to be someone you are not to prove yourself to him. You just need to be Keith, one of his best friends. That’s all what Lance wants from you.”

Keith purses his lips, fingers rubbing the side of his temple. “There are just a lot inside my mind right now, I can’t think straight.”

“Then, I got the solution.”

Keith blinks, accepting slowly the guitar of his mentor hands over to him before he looks up confused. Alfor nods and offers a small encouraging smile when Keith takes the guitar and drops it on his lap, fingers gently tracing its strings.

“You don’t need any well-thought plan, kiddo.” Alfors says quietly as he stands up to leave, “Just play what’s inside you and things will make sense later.”

And they do.

Keith loses track of the time, the resort’s lobby getting emptier by every song he plays but he hardly notices. He plays his favorite ones, the ones he used to play during final weeks to ease his stress and the ones that would always come up during team’s bonding exercises.

He feels calmer, the hurricane inside his mind finally dispersing and all that’s left behind is the thought of Lance. Keith smiles to himself, allowing his fingers to start up a new song, eyes closing as flashbacks from the past surround him and the melody coming from his fingers tunes out everything around him.

 _“We used to chase long nights, nothing wrong with that.”_ Keith hums quietly, nodding his head along as he sings, _“‘Cause I loved you and I lost my mind.”_

Back in college, it had took him less than a minute for him to realize his feelings. Less than a thought and Keith’s heart was stolen one night, during a simple study session with the whole team but Keith’s eyes had been on Lance and him only.

Keith remembers the hard tug his heart had done when he caught the eye of the brunet, deep blue eyes tired and exhausted after all the study they had done that night but there was a soft edge on his gaze, a gentle and bright touch on his lips and Keith simply knew.

But as simple as it was acknowledging his own feelings, the matter of letting them be known to the world, to _Lance_ , was another topic.

Keith pauses the song, squeezing his eyes to wave away those thoughts before he picks the melody back up.

 _“And now, I try to leave it, oh, I try but you still haunt me no matter where I go.”_ Keith sings, throwing his head back to rest against the wall, eyelids fluttering open to stare at the snow falling outside the window.

It could have been so easy, Keith knows that now. The universe had been working by his side that night, that final night when their graduation had took place and Keith had a _chance_.

A single second of hesitation was all it took for him to lost it.

 _“And I lost you and I lost my mind, and now, I try to leave it all behind,”_ Keith shakes his head, the memory of Lance’s eyes wide in shock and hurt as Keith had taken a step back from him, scared and unsure, “ _But you still haunt me no matter where I go.”_

A single short hesitation was all it took for Lance to look away in rejection before masking his hurt with an empty smile, a hollow laugh leaving his lips as he took a step back from Keith and started walking back to their table.

Keith had stood two seconds longer under the mistletoe they had been standing on before following Lance quietly.

After that, three years went by without seeing each other and Keith knows it’s his fault.

 _“If I could turn back time and make it all alright, only a piece of you and me will keep me warm all night._ ” It’s been a long time since he had play this song but Keith’s glad it fits his mood, giving him a chance to pour his feelings at least to himself. _“If I could turn back time and rewrite every line. If only I could, but baby, I can’t.”_

It gets easier to breathe, memories still flashing in front of him but they leave a more soothing feeling behind. He replaces the memory of graduation night and focuses on his happier memories; the ones with his team and every shenanigans that had happened during college.

He chooses to focus on Lance’s laughter from the past, his shouts and cheers echoing inside his mind; on the way Lance’s eyes had sparked with youth and mischief during their nightly sneakouts, entire nights spent on 24 hours diners with their friends and other late ones at the park just staring at the sky, sharing dreams and hopes for the future.

 _“So I’mma scream, shout, let all out,”_ His voice gets quieter, softer and with it his heartbeat, _“and scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you.”_

He lets his fingers to end the song at their own pace, a few more seconds of the melody echoing around the lobby, getting slower until they cease completely and Keith’s left in silence.

Keith smiles to himself, fingers caressing the side of Altea and mentally thanking his old mentor for letting him borrow her once again like old times

“There he is! I told you I recognized that voice.”

Keith snaps his head back, eyes widening when he sees his entire group of friends at the entrance of the lobby before he looks away sheepishly, a shy smile in the corner of his lips when Pidge whistles and claps her hands, the others quickly following suit.

“Oh, man, I have forgotten how much I loved hearing Keith sing,” Hunk sniffles, wiping a small tear from his right eye as he waves his hand a little to dry his tears, nodding in thankful when Lance starts patting him on the back as comfort, “I’m okay, I’m good.”

“Coran made hot chocolate,” Pidge says, half turning to point at the other side of the floor with her head, “Everyone is there already, come on!”

Keith chuckles, rolling his eyes playfully as he stands up and then meets Lance’s eyes, the brunet smiling softly back at him as he continues to pat Hunk’s back.

That’s all it takes for Keith to decide.

Tomorrow, he’s going to make things right.

 

* * *

 

Keith takes a deep breathe and smooths down his tie against his chest, his reflection on the mirror making him shift uneasy.

Feels like graduation day all over again and this time, Keith’s ready.

The Resort’s manager had been the one to suggest the fancy dinner for tonight, being their last day in the Resort. He has said that he was grateful to Coran for always choosing the Resort for his events and telling him so yesterday during their Hot Chocolate Bonding Time.

Coran had chuckled nervously as he had shaked the man’s hand, keeping to himself the real reason for why he always chooses the same resort.

The ‘Green goo’ they serve at their restaurant. That’s the only reason Coran keeps coming and reserving in this Resort but none of the generations spoke out. They had limited themselves to chuckle quietly among themselves as Coran had shifted awkwardly on his feet.

Keith’s lips twitch at the memory of it and his stomach twist excitedly. He had expected a simple dinner in one of the near diners around the resort for their final activity for their reunion but seems like the universe had something else planned.

“Well, well, well, who knew that mullet could look good.”

Keith blinks, lips turning into a grin as he catches Lance’s teasing eyes on the mirror before he turns and arches an eyebrow. “Look who's talking, Mr. Short Hair.”

Lance laughs, fingers running the side of his head, his hair being pushed back in style with wax and throws the other man a playful wink. “Hey, I might be a natural beauty, but sometimes it takes time to make this face to look good.”

 _‘That’s hard to believe’,_ Keith thinks fondly.

“Ready to go? I can almost hear Pidge’s restless grumbling from the lobby.” Keith snorts, nodding his head to answer before he follows Lance out of the bathroom.

“How much you wanna bet Professor Zarkon and Doctor Honerva are the first ones to take over the dance floor?” Lance asks, picking his belongings from his side of the bed before he throws the room’s keys to Keith.

Keith catches them effortlessly as snorts, door already open for them to leave. “Five bucks that’s it’s Professor Isamu and Professor Akira, instead.”

“You’re on.”

Both Keith and Lance blink owlishly as they stare at the dance floor, the two couples they set their bet own dancing to the music’s rhythm without an issue.

“That’s not fair.” Lance whines, huffing a breathe as he crosses his arms, a pout in his mouth. Keith rolls his eyes and looks around the room.

Shay and Hunk had quickly followed the two pairs’ example and were now dancing among them, their soft laughter getting contagious to those around them. Shiro and Allura followed suit just like Professor Blyatz and his husband.

Keith hums before he looks back at the brunet, hand held up high towards Lance and offering a smile when Lance’s eyes widen in surprise.

“So, I can’t give you five bucks because we both lost but,” Keith licks his lips, holding his breath as he continues and prays for his voice not to waver, “How about a dance?”

Steady beat goes one, two, three before a warm hand wraps itself around his own.

Lance smiles fondly back at him and Keith swallows, quickly guiding them both towards the dance floor while ignoring the side looks and low whistles from his friends and Professors.

Bunch of traitors.

Keith bites his lip, hands hovering nervously above Lance’s before there’s a chuckle and then Lance is gently taking his hands and pressing them on his hips.

“Come on, Keith, just like graduation.” Lance says playfully, wiggling his eyebrows until Keith laughs and eases his shoulders, hand gripping Lance’s hips firmly and making the brunet beam. “Let’s see if you still got it, Mullet!”

Now, that’s a challenge, and Keith knows his way around them.

He narrows his eyes, determination filling his veins at the rise of the challenge and somethin else entirely filling his chest when Lance places his hands on his neck.

“I’m going to make you eat your words.” Keith says firmly and Lance laughs.

“I would _love_ to see you try.”

What starts as a challenge turns into a play, a simple easy charade between two men who laugh and shout like teenagers, twirling over and over again around the dance floor, going from slow songs to upbeat songs and Keith can’t remember the last time he had laughed this hard.

“It’s almost as if we were in the past, ya know?” Lance mumbles quietly near Keith’s ear as they both continue to move around, “The lights, the people.”

 _‘The feelings.’_ Keith thinks but nods with Lance, taking in the dim lights on the room, and the gentle christmas decorations on the walls.

“What do you think awaits us after tonight?” Lance asks, eyes falling on every single person around them before they settle down on Keith, “What’s going to be of you?”

Keith hums, tapping his fingers on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m not sure. I’m actually going to decide at the end of the night.”

Lance arches an eyebrow at him curiously but Keith only shrugs, smiling innocently. Lance shakes his head in amusement.

“Well,” he starts, “Then I guess we gotta make the best of tonight.”

And they do.

Keith laughs as Lance pulls away to make a robot dance for the fifth time in the night and he almost falls to the floor when both Pidge and Hunk joins him quickly, making sounds as they dance.

“You’re all doing it wrong, wild millennials, this is how we do it!” Professor Gyrgan shouts, putting himself in between the trio and the entire group laugh at the display in front of them.

It’s a while before Coran calls them all to dinner, food being placed on the other side of the room and all the pairs leave the dance floor, walking side by side with their significant other as they head over the room where all the tables are.

Keith walks with Lance, chatter and jokes being thrown at back and forth between them until a whistle from afar catches their attention. The pair looks towards Matt, standing in the middle of the rest of the group. Matt waves at them innocently before he points at something above them.

It makes them both look up curiously and Keith sucks a sharp breath, eyes quickly falling back on Lance face when the brunet stays silent.

“Just like graduation, huh.” Lance echoes himself softly, eyebrows furrowed together as he stares at the mistletoe before he looks down and smiles sadly at Keith with a small helpless shrug.

Keith opens his mouth but no words come out. Lance waits, eyes searching for something to hold on to before he sighs and then slowly walks past Keith, heading towards to their assigned table with the rest of the team.

Keith panics, mind going wild as he mentally kicks himself to move and _do something_. He swallows, eyes stealing one last look at the mistletoe above him before he sucks in a breath and turns abruptly.

He grabs Lance by the sleeve of his dress shirt, his heart hammering against his chest at the mere thought of letting Lance walk away.

Not again. Keith won’t allow himself to do the same mistake twice.

Lance’s blue eyes widen, the start of his name at the tip of his tongue but Keith closes the gap between them soon enough for him to swallow the rest of it.

One, two, three beats and they both melt into each other’s hold. Lance sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly moves against Keith’s lips, fingers twitching unsure before he reaches out to place one of them on Keith’s hip and brings him closer, his free hand sneaking its way to Keith’s neck and staying there, stroking and enjoying the soft heartbeat he feels through his fingertips.

Past Keith used to think that a kiss with Lance McClain would drive him crazy, something that would definitely leave him breathless with a pounding heart. As his loses his grip on Lance’s sleeve and cups Lance’s cheek with it, tilting his head to the side enough to deepen the kiss, Keith’s proud to say that he had been right all those years ago.

Wolf whistles and amused chuckles can be heard on the background but Keith pays no mind, because all he hears it’s his own heartbeat echoing a similar pouding one that mixes with Lance’s softly humming as they pull away.

Keith’s eyes remain close, lips chasing the taste and warmth from Lance’s a few more times until he sighs, a smile twitching on the corner of his mouth when Lance giggles quietly at the end of every chaste kiss.

“You have no idea,” Lance whispers quietly, his own eyes closed and forehead pressed against Keith’s as he breathes out slowly, “ _No idea,_ how long I have been waiting for that.”

Keith smile widens, heart only beating harder when Lance drops one final kiss on his lips. “I have a small one, I can tell you that much.”

There are mumbles behind them, the echoes of words _‘bet’_ and _‘finally’_ echo inside their ears but neither of them acknowledges them, letting their friends talk and sigh in relief at the end of their ‘mutual oblivious pining’.

Keith tunes them out when it’s Lance’s turn to dive in and close the gap between them. Keith doesn’t complain.

 

* * *

 

Despite popular belief, both of Lance and Keith end up being very much clothed as they lay on their bed later that same night, eyes glued to the ceiling above them as they giggle and talk in hushed whispers near each other’s face, hands intertwined between them.

Quiet and soft confessions are made, words that had been confined and hidden away for years in fear of rejection and loss. Lance tells Keith every pick up line he can think of, saying he had to make up for the lost time they could have spent flirting, and Keith tells him all about the places he had visited and promises visit them again together.

“Oh my god, Pidge was right, we _are_ lame losers.” Lance groans, hiding half of his face with his free hand but Keith’s happy to notice the raging blush decorating the brunet’s cheeks. “God, all this time and we were _mutually pining_.”

Keith laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know, I mean, maybe….maybe it was meant to be this way?”

“Psh, pining for years like losers with unnecessary heartbreak because we thought the other wasn’t interested?” Lance asks bewildered.

Keith snorts. “I don’t know but I really just...I’m just really glad that either way we will end up here.” He confesses quietly, turning his head to meet Lance’s eyes, “You know; you and I, right here and now.” Lance’s eyes soften, a tender fond smile growing on his lips as he hums, silently telling him how he agreed with the statement.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance calls softly then, “You never asked me about my regret, from back then, I mean.”

Keith hums, hands still playing around with Lance’s fingers as they rest on his chest. “You never asked mine.”

“Mine is easy, bro.” Lance shrugs, “It was not telling you about my feelings for you that night.”

“What a surprise, me too, _bro_.” Keith says, gasping mockingly as he laughs.

“Oh boy, oh boy, seems like we can help each other out.” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically as he rolls and places both of his forearms near Keith’s head, “Help a _bro_ out?”

“Only if you stops calling me _‘bro’_.”

“Hm, how about ‘baby cakes’, then?” Lance questions, tilting his head to the side innocently but smirk playful when Keith scrunches his nose in disgust, “Honey, sugar, cinnamon, sweets?”

“Are you trying to bake me?” Keith laughs, shaking his head in amusement, forehead pressed against Lance’s forearm, small giggles shaking his frame.

Lance’s eyes soften, the dim lights around them making it easy to see the raging blush on his tanned cheeks and his heart flutters happily.

“Boyfriend?” Lance asks softly, nose rubbing against Keith’s shyly.

Keith beams and presses a chaste kiss against his lips, answer clear enough but he still voices it loudly and proudly. “ _Now_ we’re talking.”

 

* * *

 

Goodbyes are not a thing inside Voltron.

Keith had tried that once and look at him now: in the middle of a full lobby, being hugged and praised from old Professors and mentors who made his college life a learning experience while being surrounded by laughter and inside jokes by his own team, people who he can call friends and also family.

Photos are taken and numbers are exchanged, mentors shaking their finger into their own old protegees to remind them to keep in touch while Coran runs from one place to another to photo boom every picture.

Keith smiles contently, enjoying the chaos around him and allows himself to be dragged from one photo to another, mainly by Lance who wouldn’t really let go of his hands since they woke up that morning.

Not that Keith’s complaining.

“Wait, wait, wait, you guys, we need one last photo!” Lance shouts then, knowing full well that the departure for all of them was near but not yet ready to let them go, “Come on! I know the perfect place!”

The three groups follow the brunet's lead, enjoying his enthusiasm. They settle down near the entrance of the lobby, right behind one big window that gives them the view of the mountains from outside.

“Alright, you all know the drill,” Lance says, nodding with his head as he talks, “I say Vol, you say Tron, ready?”

The entire group shout their confirmation and Lance beams, dropping himself on the floor next to Keith, who offers a small shy smile that Lance gives back instantly.

“Ready?” Lance mumbles and squeezes their intertwined hands tight.

“Been ready since college.” Keith answers quietly, bumping his forehead against Lance’s temple, heart beating wildly when Lance nuzzles against the touch a second longer before he pulls back and addresses the group.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Lance shouts happily, “Three, two, one; I say Vol, you say Tron! Vol!”

“Tron!” The entire group shouts back enthusiastically, the familiar sound of a picturing being taken ringing around the room.

Keith chuckles before he leans down. “ _Voltron_ ,” he mumbles under his breath, dropping a quick kiss on the corner of Lance’s mouth and yelps when Lance pulls him closer by their hands and kisses him on the lips.

Neither of them heard the extra camera sound being shot nor the cooing behind them from three different generations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
